Despedidas
by LeRosse
Summary: Este en un fic Smellershot, bueno, mas que un FIC es un ONE-SHOT, pero bueno, es super confuso, pero es que le falta azucar a mi sangre xD, entre y digan no?, si, y no esperen un final feliz...


Sí, un Smellershot, ¡pero que raro irá a quedarme!, tengo una confusión de ideas para mi fic, así que por mientras subo este raro ejemplar de fic, no se si habrán muchos, no he buscado, bueno, el punto es que ya estoy escribiendo, y está más basado en lo que podría pensar la extraña de Smellerbee, siendo sincera yo igual creía que era niño hehe n.nU.

Nada más que decir, los dejo con el fic (vaya ¡rimó!) 

Despedidas.

_Estás muerto, tan muerto cómo nunca te imaginé,-_Lloraba sobre el sepulcro de su amigo, pensativa, su mente vagó hacia hermosos recuerdos que la hacían llorar más aún, su extraña idea de liberar al Reino Tierra la embrujó desde un principio, como a todos los demás muchachos, pero a ninguno como ella, era capaz de creer ciegamente en todo lo que él dijera, y ahora, la voz que la hechizó, estaba bajo tierra, bajo la misma tierra por la que lucharía, mirando directamente hacia el Lago Laogai, el lugar donde ese fatal ataque lo hizo alejarse de su lado (N/A: lo sé, parece que estaba enamorada de él), todos sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por su amigo, sobre una tabla había escrito algo y la enterró sobre la punta del sepulcro –_Ya no más libertad, ya no más luchadores_ –leyó para sí, había perdido la esperanza, pero ella no, aún confiaba en Aang, en todos los demás.

-Vamos, Smellerbee –le dijo él, se levantó, estaba sentada de rodillas, no pudo evitarlo, para no caer una vez más abrazó a su amigo, él la retuvo largo rato entre sus brazos –todo estará bien –le dijo sin convencerse el completamente de lo que decía, lo extrañarían, _¿Todo bien?, ¿Y lo que escribiste qué significa?_, pensaba ella -¡Ven! –dijo el joven arquero –buscaremos al Avatar, lo ayudaremos, como Jet hubiera querido…

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no podemos vivir como simples personas? –preguntó ella.

-Porque no somos simples personas, la guerra nos hizo diferentes al resto –fue su respuesta.

_¿Diferentes?, ¿yo qué tengo de diferente de otra chica?, corre sangre por mis venas, corre sangre por las tuyas, somos capaces de querer y odiar, soy igual al resto,¿Qué acaso tú no lo eres?- _Pensaba, tranquila, pero no se atrevía a decirlo, volvieron a Ba Sing Sei, se deshicieron de todo su pasado, ella sería una chica y él un chico, con lo único en común, la muerte de sus padres por la guerra, serían normales, era lo que ella quería y él intentaría hacerlo todo posible, por el secreto que ocultaba en su callado corazón.

Vivieron en la ciudad de muros durante un corto tiempo, la invasión por parte de la Nación del Fuego había comenzado, ahora debían huir los que podían, los soldados eran tranquilos, pero al que deseaba escapar se le mataba, por eso, el salir fue lo más difícil, Longshot se precipitó a matar con sus flechas a guardia que viera, lograron salir de la ciudad, vagaron por todo el Reino Tierra buscando tranquilidad, pero por donde vieran habían soldados de la Nación del Fuego.

Había llegado a sus oídos que la invasión a la Nación del Fuego liderada por la Tribu Agua había fallado, muchos decían que el Avatar ahora sí estaba muerto, otros decían que había escapado, los que aún creían que vivía decían que estaba en uno de los Templos Aire, así, pues, por lo que decía la gente se guiaban, encontrarían al Avatar y lo ayudarían…

-¡Smellerbee! –dijo El Duque reconociendo a la ahora irreconocible muchacha, se abalanzó para abrazarla, la antigua Smellerbee lo hubiera rechazado, pero ahora, ella estaba feliz de que el pequeño se encontrara con vida -¿eres Smellerbee?, ¿Qué te hicieron? –dijo incrédulo.

-¡Zuko! –fue la reacción de Longshot al verlo entre el grupo, el mencionado saludó tranquilamente, también se dieron cuenta que habían tres miembros más en el grupo, cosa que no esperaban, planearon un plan, el último, el Señor del Fuego acabaría con todo en un par de días –no –dijo corrigiendo el plan –hay sólo un pequeño problema, habría que distraer a ese pelotón –comentó.

-Eso lo veremos ese día, podría ser que ya no esté –dijo Sokka tranquilamente, sabía que la Nación del Fuego los movería.

Pero no fue así, necesitaban una distracción para que el pequeño ejército de no más de treinta hombres siguiera adelante, o todo se iría por la basura, no tenían tiempo, el cometa se precipitaba a la tierra, Zuko propuso que fuera él quién los distrajera, que los vería luego, pero Longshot lo detuvo.

-Eres más importante para esta guerra que yo –le dijo antes que partiera.

Miró a su amiga, la besó dulcemente en sus labios antes de partir_, ¡Que mis labios digan sin palabras lo que siento por ti!_, pensó mientras se precipitaba para que el plan siguiera en pie corriendo hacia el pelotón mientras Smellerbee era consolada por Katara, lamentablemente ella no pudo nunca decir el sentimiento que compartía con él, lamentablemente nunca más lo volvió a ver, por lo menos su muerte valió la pena…

What a shame!, lo maté, dios, que mala soy, aunque no se entiende mucho lo de la guerra para que se guíen es casi igual, por no decir igual, a lo que aparece en el trailer de NYCC, aunque era Smellershot, más que nada el beso es lo que dice todo, no tiene sentido la frase anterior xD, bueno, eso es todo, bye!


End file.
